Perfect World
by Chibi Tenshi
Summary: What happens when the authors of "Give a Reason" and "Legacy" decide to co-write a fic? Chapter 4 is finally up!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the FY or SM characters, though the actions that result from this crossover are entirely of our own minds.

Notes: Minna-chan! This is my first time working with Usa-chan, my wonderful muse and imouto-chan, and from our evil minds and crazed fingers, this fic sprung. We had been talking about working together, and she really liked the idea of Legacy, and I loved her idea of Give A Reason, so out came Perfect World. Hang in for the ride. I promise you it will be a great one all the way. FY fans should be able to figure out at least a few of the characters. 

****

Warning: Fic will contain spoilers, as well the prologue is NO indication of what will happen to chapter 1.

And I take full responsibility for the prologue! Ja!

**

Prologue

Clenching her fists in pain, the memories pummeled her already tumultuous state of mind. Countless of screams of agony and torment haunted her soul and she would never be whole again. Biting her lip down, she struggled to control the tears that were never far away, and the heartache for losing her childhood so soon. Seventeen. She had only been the tender age of seventeen when it had happened. Her life forever taken away. She could still hear the piercing shrieks, her cries, her pleas to make them stop, to make them stop hurting her. She had lost her naivete far too soon, far too young. The ripping of her clothes, the mauling of her tender flesh, the pain that threatened to destroy her as they clawed at her body, their lust and scent forever etched in her mind. She remembered their faces, so clearly, so vividly, for every ounce of pain they put her through. Shutting her eyes tightly, she fought against the tears once again as she thought of the one name she had clung on to. Her one hope. That her best friend would come to save her from this agony. For three long months she wandered, before the incident finally happened. Before her life was no longer her own. She remembered the depression that haunted her soul, the uncontrollable tears, the manic mood swings, and finally… she stared at the scar at her wrist, a solemn reminder of what had nearly happened. If it hadn't been for Nakago, she would've lost it a long time ago. He had stood by her side when her best friend had left her to die. And now, she knew why. Her best friend had only come back for another man, the same man that she herself was in love with. The betrayal shook her like nothing else. The one inkling of hope that she had clung on to floated away as she remembered the whispered snatches of conversation she had overheard. Her heart shattered at that very moment, and she could remember each painful stab the words had caused her "I came back for you, Tamahome." It was then that she knew, that she had truly lost all hope. And she became consumed with rage and revenge. She wanted to strike back at the one person who had betrayed her. She had waited, and waited. She had waited for three whole months, and her so-called best friend never came for her. When they had finally met up after Nakago took her, she had had one moment of light when she had heard her best friend had been looking for her. Lies. It had all been lies. She had been shuddering, the pain tearing through her when Nakago had saved her. He had been sweet, caring, and wonderful to her, helping her through the toughest times. And then, she had found out about the legend. She was to be the Seiryuu no miko. She would save Kutou from the evils of Suzaku. She, with her seven Seishi, would summon the powers of Seiryuu and make all her wishes come true. Then, maybe she could wish for peace of mind, where her mind would no longer be tormented, and she could be free. Or she could wish for happiness. Or Tamahome. _I know this much. I will prevent you from having any ounce of happiness,_ _traitor. Yurusunai, Rei._

Looking up, she spied the perfect blue eyes of Nakago, whose lips were twisted cruelly in a smile as if knowing her every emotion and thought. As she stared upon Rei's purple eyes, something within her snapped. Summoning up a strength she did not know she possessed, she forced down the sobs that were threatening to burst, earning an unknowing look of approval from Nakago. 

"See this??? SEE THIS?!" She yelled out, showing the scar on her left wrist that hung as a grim reminder of all that she had suffered through. "I will never forgive you, Rei. You have destroyed me, and in return, I will make sure your happiness becomes my own. Take care of her, Nakago." Her eyes fairly spat with hatred, though the slight twisting in her heart protested her actions. Iie. She could not forgive Rei. Ever. 

"Usagi-chan?" Rei whispered in confusion. 

She closed her eyes, and willed Nakago to attack. He somehow picked up upon her wishes and the symbol on his forehead shone brightly. Kokoro. She could feel the blue light bathe upon her, strangely gentle though she could feel the depths of his rage and his need for revenge. He was another soul who was hurting. Just like her. 

The shrieks of pain Rei was yelling penetrated the wall of silence that she had thrown up. She winced slightly, feeling the pain as if it were her own. Demo, Rei had betrayed her. She had abandoned her to be brutally raped and assaulted by those men. Now Rei would feel what she had felt. The helplessness of the situation that surrounded her every sense. The bitter taste of violation, and being let down by someone you loved, which was what Tamahome was to her. She could hear his yells of frustration as he threw his body repeatedly into the shields that protected the Seiryuu from the likes of the Suzaku Seishi. Tamahome. It would be perfect. The final act of revenge against Rei for what she had done. She would take away her love. She would do anything possible in order to gain his love, win him over, and then, not only would Rei's wishes never come true, she alone would've succeeded in making Rei feel an ounce of the shards of agony that tore through her heart even till this day. Her eyes flew open suddenly, feeling the oddest of sensations as she saw Tamahome almost break through the barrier. Was his love for Rei that great? Her lips twisted bitterly as she watched him pick up Rei's body tenderly. To her surprise, she saw a glint in his eyes, one of shared anguish and something else she could not determine. 

"Come with us," he beckoned. 

It would have been so easy to believe, to give in to the lies. Hardening her heart, she tightened her jaw resolutely as Nakago powered up beside her.

"We'll be back for you Usagi-chan," he promised before that strange monk took them away, disappearing into his hat. 

Promises. It was always so easy to toss empty ones. Nakago came up behind her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Nakago. Her saviour. Merciless to his enemies yet so gentle with her. The symbol on his forehead slowly faded away, and she was touched by his concern. To those who angered or feared him, the word must've seemed ironic. To her, she saw through it all. She saw a man, who had seen too much pain as a child, and was forced to grow up far too quickly. She felt his burden and the warmth hiding beneath. Nakago. It would be far easier to fall for him than it would Tamahome. But, the thirst revenge had yet to be appeased. She must follow through no matter what. Even Nakago must believe that Tamahome was the one she wanted. She had no choice. He would understand, for the same flames lived within him. 

"We'll get them next time, Usagi-sama."

From his mouth however, she somehow believed him. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We don't own any of the characters from Fushigi Yuugi or Sailor Moon. 

Notes: Minna-chan! Just a couple of quick housekeeping and what not type comments before I proceed. I've noticed a lot of people saying that we had Usagi *very* OOC and her urge for revenge. There were two basic reasons why we chose to use Usagi in the role of Yui. One, it'd be too easy to make her into Miaka. There's no real challenge to it. Two, well, we just like twists! And also, in regards to the OOC comments, since it strikes a very personal area for me, I just have to say that unless you go through a traumatic event like that, it's too easy to say that a person is out of character. Anyway, other than that, that's it!

One last thing, we're interested to find out who you think each person is in each particular part. You can include it in your review, or mail either one of us either at chibi_tenshi24@yahoo.com or usagi@smcrossover.com This chapter was written entirely by my very talented imouto-chan, so please send her an email and let her know what a wonderful job she's done! And thanks to the readers who have reviewed! 

That's it from us!! Ja! ^-^

********************************************************************

Chapter 1

  
Usagi glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was facing away from her his shirt off as he welcomed the fire's heat. Since he had kidnapped her he had pretty much ignored her existence. In fact she doubted if he even knew she was awake. She took advantage of the situation and through half-closed eyes she examined every inch of him. It appeared to her he had recently been swimming or bathing for beads of water pearled on his smooth back. As if feeling her eyes upon him he turned and frowned at her.   
  
"You're up."   
  
Usagi felt herself shiver. Oh she was up all right. After having that same dream she had almost every night. The attack, calling out Rei's name, having no one help her, the mauling of her young body. Just thinking about that night brought tears to her eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself and glanced up at him her eyes almost challenging. 'I won't let it happen again.' Her eyes narrowed in fury, "So why did you kidnap me?"   
  
"You're Seiryuu no Miko," was his simple reply.   
  
Usagi laid her head against her arm, "Demo, you haven't taken me to Rei."   
  
"Iie."   
  
"... nande?"   
  
He turned away from her letting his gaze fall on the fire. The dancing flames were reflected in his eyes and turned them a rich golden color. "It's none of your buisness."   
  
Usagi giggled and then was shocked at herself. She hadn't allowed herself to be happy once since the incident. Even when she had first saw Rei again she had held it back but one comment from him and she laughed. She put a hand over her mouth and stared at him startled, "I haven't laughed or even giggled since..."   
  
"Since?" He demanded.   
  
Usagi looked away, "Since IT happened. Surely Rei told you."   
  
"... iie she hasn't. You tell me."   
  
Usagi shook her head, "Iie, it's none of your business."   
  
He glared at her but his lips had a slight smirk on them. "I don't want to take you to Rei just yet. You don't seem evil so tell me why are you with the Seiryuu seishi?"   
  
Usagi closed her eyes for a moment, "That word...."   
  
"Nani?"   
  
"Seishi."   
  
"What about it?"   
  
"It reminds me.... it reminds me of a time before this one. Where Rei and I were best friends. Where what happened to me that night never took place." She let her eyes fall to the scar on her wrist and she gently rubbed it as tears appeared in her eyes.   
  
"What happened that night?"   
  
Usagi slowly looked up, "Do you really want to know?"   
  
He nodded his full attention on her, "Hai, I would like to know why you hate Rei so much."   
  
Usagi smiled sadly, "It wasn't always that way. I'll start towards the beginning." He smiled slightly again and studied her as she spoke.   
  
**   
  
Usagi buried her head in his chest and shook her head, "IIE! I won't let you!"   
  
"Usagi-sama..."   
  
"IIE! Don't do it! O-negai, stay here with me. Don't go!"   
  
He held her body close to his for a moment gently kissing her forehead. "I have to, Usagi. It's for you."   
  
Usagi looked up tears falling from her eyes at a steady rate, "He'll kill you. Don't do it. O-negai, just stay here. Don't leave me."   
  
He sighed, "Usagi, if I don't they'll never leave you alone. I'm doing this because.... aishiteru, Usagi," he whispered stepping completely away from her.   
  
"IIE!" Usagi screamed as he walked away. She started to go after him when two different pairs of arms wrapped around her. The stronger pair held her close, "Stop, Usagi-sama."   
  
Usagi turned in his grasp and faced him, "Iie, Nakago, it's your fault! You told him that's what was required! I don't want anyone to die because of me. I'm a worthless person. Stop him... O-negai, stop him."   
  
Nakago shook his head pulling her body closer to his, "Iie, Usagi-sama."   
  
Usagi closed her eyes, "He'll be killed... I'll do anything. Just stop him!"   
  
Nakago shook his head once more, "Iie."   
  
Usagi pushed herself against Nakago, "I'll do anything. I'll give you anything just don't let him go to his death like that, O-negai.... I'll do anything at all just... stop him."   
  
Nakago stepped completely away from her, "Soi, take Usagi-sama to her room."   
  
The tall woman nodded and grabbing the softly sobbing Usagi led her to her tent. "Gomen, Usagi-sama," she whispered. She had not hate for the girl. She knew what she had gone through. A past that was startlingly similar to hers. But Soi knew her life in that area had turned out far better then Usagi's own. Nakago had saved Soi but no one had been there for the young miko. Soi closed the tent door to Usagi's makeshift room and sighed. Though Nakago wouldn't be pleased she was going after the one that had confessed their love to Usagi.   
  
  
**   
  
Usagi smiled at Rei, "Come on, Rei-chan! We can't get into that school if we don't study."   
  
Rei stepped forward and laid her hand on Usagi's forehead, "I don't FEEL a fever..." She pinched Usagi making the blonde yelp, "Did that hurt?"   
  
Usagi glared daggers at her, "HAI!"   
  
"So it's not a dream... so odango atama what brought this sudden desire on for you to want to become like Ami-chan?"   
  
Usagi glanced over her shoulder, "I promised Okaasan..."   
  
Rei smiled, "Then let's go then, okay?"   
  
Usagi nodded, "Hai!" She grinned, "Race you, Rei-chan!" She called as she ran to the library.   
  
Rei smirked, "I'll let you have a head-start, odango atama, you'll need it."   
  
Usagi turned around and stuck her tongue out, "Catch me if you can, pyro!"   
  
Rei smirked and ran after her best friend, "Better move faster then that!"   
  
Usagi shrieked and ran up the library steps running into the building. "Safe!" She noticed the librarian giving her a rather evil stare and she blushed, "Gomen."   
  
Rei reached the library only a few steps behind but didn't make a fool of herself like Usagi. "I'm going to go get a juice, Usagi-chan. You go look for the book you need."   
  
Usagi nodded, "Hai," She walked down an aisle her eyes roaming the covers. 'If I was a student guide where would I be?' She spotted something on the floor and bent down. "A dollar! Lucky!" The librarian scowled at her and Usagi flushed. 'oops...'Usagi pocketed the bill and started to go down another aisle when something flashed out of the corner of her eye. She turned and saw a hazy shape of what looked to be like a giant golden dragon. The great beast seemed to look straight at her. Curious Usagi followed.   
  
Rei picked up her juice and saw Usagi walk by out of the corner of her eyes. Something scarlet flashed through her vision and intrigued the priestess in training dropped her juice and followed.   
  
The two girls were led up a small flight of stairs and into an old abandoned documents room. Neither paid attention to the personnel only sign and entered the room. Usagi heard something drop to the ground and turned to see an old book on the ground. She bent down and let her hand run over the cover, "The Universe of the Four Gods," she announced softly her voice not having her usual fun loving tone in it but a serene other worldly quality. She turned to Rei and she smiled softly holding out her hand, "Come."   
  
Rei wasn't sure why she did it but she followed Usagi's soft plea and walked towards the golden-haired girl. She gently grabbed the other girl's hand and the two slowly opened the book and started to read aloud   
  
**   
  
Usagi stood in front of her private mirror as she brushed her long blonde shining hair. The girl looking back at her was not the same one she had seen not too long ago. The one in front of her had hard blue eyes that never sparkled or shined with happiness. She was merely living a lie. The only thing she lived for was to destroy Rei's happiness and after she had succeeded in that she knew her mission would be complete and she'd finish a job she had started not to long ago. Her eyes traveled to her scar and she sighed, 'I'll make you pay, Rei. I won't let you stay with him. I won't let you be happy ever again.'   
  
"Usagi-sama?"   
  
Usagi turned slightly to see the only person she trusted in this world, "Hai?"   
  
"I've got a present for you."   
  
Usagi smiled slightly, "Honto?"   
  
"Hai, do you want to come see it?"   
  
Usagi nodded, "Hai, demo let me finish up here first."   
  
He nodded his eyes watching her every movement. He knew he loved her but he had yet to tell her so. She thought of him as only a friend and if she knew the truth... He pushed the thought from his mind. He wouldn't tell her and he'd keep the relationship the way it was. Besides he was anxious to see the look on her face when she realized the surprise the Seiryuu seishi had managed to seize for her.   
  
"Why are you smiling?" Usagi asked glancing up at him.   
  
A faint blush crossed his cheeks for a fraction of a moment for having been caught day dreaming, "Gomen, Usagi-sama. Shall we go?"   
  
Usagi nodded and then let her hands go to her hair, "Do you think I should leave it in this style or...."   
  
"Or?"   
  
She wrapped a golden strand of hair around her finger and gently pulled, "Should I cut it?"   
  
"Iie, it's who you are."   
  
She smiled, "Arigato. Now shall we continue?" He nodded and offered her arm leading her out of the room and to the room where her present awaited.   
  
**   
  
Usagi sat on the cliff her eyes glassy. "Do you ever think about just jumping and ending it all?" She softly asked her companion beside her.   
  
"Hai, all the time."   
  
"... and yet you are still here. How long will you be able to resist the calling of the sea? Right now I just want to let go and let myself fall down and become one with it."   
  
"You shouldn't think that, Usagi-san."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"You'd make Rei-sama upset. She'd like to see you, you know."   
  
Usagi frowned, "I don't want to see her. It's all her fault! I never want to see or speak to her again! I hate her and I hate you for bringing me here!"   
  
He looked away his gaze on the water. "Gomen, Usagi-san."   
  
"That's all you can say? Sorry? That's it? You have no idea what my life has been like. You know what happened to me. If I hadn't been trying to help Rei it never would have happened. I'd be a happy semi-normal teenager. I'd be with Mamo-chan and I'd never have met any of you. Do you know how it feels to wake up and know that you've been tainted for LIFE?" She demanded hysteria lining her voice.   
  
He nodded, "Hai."   
  
Usagi turned to him with a frown, "How would you know?"   
  
He saw the tears shining in her eyes and before she could react he leaned over and enfolded her into his embrace, "Cry, Usagi-san, cry for all you have lost."  
  
She shook her head, "I won't. It's too late to just cry it all out and make up with Rei. I hate her... I hate her! I HATE HER! I HA-" she was silenced as a pair of lips covered hers.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We don't own FY or SM, demo if we did… we'd be in Japan buying manga and anime senselessly while chasing after bishies!

Notes: This **IS** a time-jumping fic, meaning the story is out of sequence. Secondly, imouto-chan and I noticed that some readers thought that the last chapter was all about the same guy, and it isn't. All the clues are there to be used to determine who each character is, though some are really subtle. Anyway, this chapter is entirely of my doing. 

Quick blurb to my readers, **ALL** my other fics have been put on hold, with the exception of this one. I will be making an announcement soon regarding the status of my work and what I plan on doing. Just keep an eye out on my author profile for that. 

To all the reviewers who've actually been following, arigatoo! ^-^

**

Chapter 2:

She sat there sullenly, the flames throwing her sulky features into one of beauty. It caught at the golden strands, and added tints of red to it. He sat there fascinated by everything she was. She was beautiful, strong, willful, and would run away if given half a chance. She also had a hurt, and a scar that she kept rubbing at absently, a vivid reminder of all that she had been through. 'Rei… how could you have kept such secrets from us?' For the first time, he found himself doubting the miko and what she had done. He remembered the anguish in Usagi's voice as she described the details. Her voice had been stony, but when she had gotten to what had happened, her voice faltered, and tears had begun streaming down her face. He felt himself burning with rage as he heard what had happened to her. He heard the pain in her voice as she longed to find her best friend. 

"It was Nakago who saved me," she said softly, a warm glint appearing in her eyes. "He protected me, and destroyed those animals who … did that to me. He was there for every nightmare I had, every tear I shed. She wasn't. Rei was off gallivanting somewhere, finding her Tamahome so I could suffer as I did. You want to talk about selfishness? That's it at its prime. What she did to me… Yurunasai."

She looked so cold, so untouchable at the moment, but he knew better. He could feel the pain radiating from her, as she hugged herself, moving closer to the fire as if she could somehow revive her deadened soul. She had lost so much at such a young age. He, in a moment of oddity, was grateful to Nakago for taking care of her as he did, and for destroying those bastards that dared to hurt her. He felt his heart twist a bit as he continued looking at her, and she turned around suddenly, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Don't feel sorry for me. I don't want your pity. Save it for Rei once I'm through with her," she shot out. "And when my seishi come for me, you'll pay for it."

He saw through it all. The brave front she had thrown up to protect her already broken heart and tormented soul. She had been through so many disappointments in life. All she had ever wanted was to be with her best friend, and … how could Rei let her down like that? He mentally reminded himself whose side he was on. The last person he should be sympathizing with was the Seiryuu no miko. But as he remembered all she had been through, he felt an unusual feeling run through him. His hand reached out, and gently placed it on her shoulder. She whirled around, fear in those beautiful eyes. 

"Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you." He couldn't stop the words that came out of his mouth. The more he was around her, the more he was changing. She was taking away all the protective walls that he had normally surrounded his heart with. He didn't need the complications in his life. She gazed at him defiantly, and he could see the anguish in her soul, something she probably wasn't even aware of. 

"You're the enemy… you're one of HER seishi," she shot back, voice wavering slightly.

"Are you just repeating things that Nakago told you? Or are you capable of forming your own opinions?"

She stared at him wordlessly, an odd mixture of annoyance and something else.

"Judge me not by who I am, but what I do. Don't be an idiot." 

She blinked a few times, and flew into him, pounding her fists on his chest. He merely closed his arms around her, and he couldn't explain how the feel of her in his arms made him feel, that odd softening in his system. After a few minutes, the tears began falling, and he felt them sear his chest. The deep shudders that wracked her body and her cries were tearing his soul. He felt so damned helpless. All he could do was hold her as she wept for the loss of the girl she once was, before she had been tainted. Eventually, her tears subsided and the occasional hiccup that came from her signified her struggle to regain control over her emotions. She pulled her head from his, watery blue eyes that made him experience things he did not want to feel, should not be feeling. 

"I…"

"You're such trouble you know that?" He growled as her eyes darkened slightly. He had done that? He had the power to affect her like this? Funny, he had always thought it was the other way around. She tried to pull away, but he wasn't going to let her. Until the next seishi came along to take over his shift, he would have but one moment in time with her. His arms tightened around her, bringing her closer to him again. 

"Baka…" He muttered gruffly as he pressed a kiss into her silky hair. Sitting them down, she curled up on his lap, and that was the way they stayed, till dawn broke. _I knew I should've stayed away from you…_

**

She was running, her heart pounding in her chest, as she cursed herself soundly for not practising harder in her gym classes. She was the prey, and HE was gaining on her. No no no… not when she was so close to getting away. Adrenaline coursed through her blood, and zig-zagging between several trees, she tried to lose him but to no avail. He was too good, and she was just a bloody amateur. Her feet pounded hard on the rocks, and she winced slightly when she stepped on a particularly sharp rock. She stumbled, falling face first onto the ground. She felt the scraping on her delicate flesh, and she whimpered in pain, the sensation completely overpowering all her senses. She hurt all over, and she cursed herself soundly for being this careless. Her pursuer stopped near her, and glanced at her casually. He loomed over her, and she hated how he made her feel so tiny and insignificant. A soft exclamation came from him as he bent down to see to her injuries.

"Are you hurt?" His voice was deep, and actually sounded like he cared, unlike those harsh yells he had sent in her direction as he was chasing her.

"What does it look like?" She retorted. Her runaway mouth. It would get her into trouble some day. Then again, it already had, as a pain in her soul began throbbing once again. Iie. She would not allow herself to feel it. She couldn't. She had to get back to her seishi. His eyes, however, saw too much, and read the depths of pain that she couldn't bring herself to verbalise. A strange glint crossed his beautiful eyes, and he picked her up, his touch gentle. 

"You shouldn't have tried that. Then you wouldn't have hurt yourself that badly, though I imagine I'm partly at fault for causing you to fall down like that." 

She tried not to feel anything as he carried her. The sudden surge of attention lately had been confusing, and this was another one to add to the fray. Why was all this happening to her? She didn't even dare to examine her emotions at this point. Everything was jumbled in her head, and now, he was being sweet to her. He put her down on a tree that had fallen over, and he lifted her leg to examine it. Wincing slightly, she noted that his touch was light, careful, and oddly, tender. 

"You won't be walking on this for a while," he commented, his voice sounding oddly unsteady. "Grab a hold of something. This is going to hurt." 

Tears sprang to her eyes, as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists, feeling the bite of her nails against her palm as he pulled out the rock that had embedded itself to the bottom of her foot. A soft moan of pain nearly escaped but she held on to her tongue, refusing to give him the satisfaction of seeing her as she was. He shook his head, staring at the offensive rock that had caused her so much pain, and seeing the blood that now trickled on his hands. Standing up abruptly, he ripped his sleeve off, the sound drawing her attention to his face. 

"What are you…"

"Hold still."

He wrapped the cloth around her foot securely, and as he finished, his gaze caught hers, and she could swear there was the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks. He stood up once again, and was about to walk away.

"Where are you going? Aren't you afraid I'm going to run away?"

"You could try, demo I think your foot would hurt too much."

And it did, throbbing painfully. She scowled at his back, and he paused. 

"I'm going to get some water to cleanse your wounds. Try not to run too far if you do try to escape. I'll just find you so you might as well just save your energy and stay put."

Damn him. It almost sounded like a command. Who did he think he was? She seethed as she waited, feeling the blood on her fingertips as she touched her cheek absently. Great. Another scar, she thought to herself bitterly. She heard the sounds of wildlife around the forest, and she froze in fear. What if she got eaten by a bear? She almost giggled at the thought. Seiryuu no miko taken down by a bear. A curious little squirrel went up to her and stood on its hind legs, staring at her. She found herself struck by the dark eyes that gazed up at her. She had no food on her, as she gazed around, giving a quiet "Aha" as she spied an acorn not too far away. Stretching her arms as far as she could reach, she grabbed at the nut and held it in her hand, offering it to the squirrel. It just stared at her warily, as if trying to assess how dangerous she was against the food she was clearly offering. She laughed softly, a smile on her lips.

"I won't hurt you. Honest. Not like the way I was."

To her surprise and the man watching the scene silently, the animal scampered up to her, sniffed at her offering, and grabbed at it. She giggled at the sensation of the squirrel's nose against her hand as it ran away. She let a soft sigh. Poor Nakago. He must be so worried about her, and she knew he'd be sending out an army of men to look for her. Her seishi would find her, or so she kept telling herself. 

"You were almost happy there," he commented, startling her as he knelt down beside her. How had he managed to sneak past her defenses? She refused to comment. She wouldn't. She suddenly noted there were various rips on his obviously expensive garment. He had torn his other sleeve to wet the material that was currently wiping away at the cuts on her face. She winced slightly, and his eyes darkened. "Gomen. I am awkward at this." 

She laughed at the expression on his face. He looked so lost as to what he was doing, like he had never done it before. He glanced at her, surprise on his face. She felt oddly compelled to say something. 

"You're doing a good job," she said softly. 

A smile appeared on his face, and she found herself struck dumb by how gorgeous he was. Unwrapping her foot again, he gently cleansed the wound and applied some leaves before re-wrapping with a red piece of cloth that he had ripped from the front of his garment.

"It looks like something I saw my physicians use once. It should help." Gathering a few more leaves, he placed them carefully on the ground, nestled on another piece of cloth. Taking the handle of his sword, he began pounding at it, making a poultice. He made a slight face, as she stared at him in shock, and dipped his hand to apply it on the scratches on her face. Suddenly, his face broke out into a smile of amusement. "This stuff stinks, ne?" 

She couldn't help herself. For the first time in a long time, she laughed in front of someone else. She didn't notice how captivated he was by her smile, nor did she realise that he was leaning closer, laying a gentle hand on her other cheek, thumb grazing it softly. She stared at him helplessly, his gaze capturing her own, and she wasn't sure what to do. She felt her heart accelerating, and the slight flush that coated her cheeks. Her lips parted and she saw him close his eyes, as if fighting an internal battle. With a muttered curse, his lips descended upon her own. 

**

She had felt all of Rei's pain as if it were her own, as she sat there in that dank, musty library, reading each word carefully. She realised with a sudden start that this book was somehow describing all of what Rei had experienced in that world. She absently touched her heart, relieved that her best friend had made the decision to live, but it wasn't for her. It was for her newfound friends in that world. She couldn't help feeling just a bit jealous. Despite all that they had been through, it wasn't enough that Rei should want to live for her, so they could go to the same high school together. It took some complete strangers that she had just met to sway her mind. Usagi felt petty, when she should've been glad that Rei decided to return to the world of the living. She repressed her feelings, buried them where she wouldn't have to think about them and continued reading. Suddenly, she felt a strange warmth suffuse her entire being, much like that first time they had been shifted to that world. She jumped up in alarm, and it felt like something was ripping through her body. She screamed in pain right before she disappeared. 

**

It wasn't right. What he was feeling wasn't right. How could he possibly? He felt like he was being disloyal, yet as he gazed upon her, there was a strange feeling that overcame him. The sadness in her eyes, he wanted to slay all her demons for her, protect her from the evils that she had seen in her life. She was too young, too innocent to have viewed all of this. But she was the Seiryuu no miko. He wasn't supposed to feel such emotions for her. His heart was taken by somebody else, but even as he saw her stir, he wondered if his feelings for the other wasn't spawned by his duties. First love. It was all too confusing. 

"Iie!!! Stay away from me!!! Don't … onegai… don't… oh kami-sama, where are you, Rei? Where are you?! Why aren't you saving me??! Doushite?!" 

Her screams came from the depths of her soul, and he found himself with his heart lodged in his throat as he reacted. She was thrashing on the ground, trying to escape from her invisible assailants. Tears were streaming from her eyes, her face twisted in anguish. Harsh cries left her throat, as he stood there helplessly, not really knowing what to do. He had to do something before the other two came back to kill him. He didn't miss the look in both men's eyes as they looked at her. He knelt down beside her, and she fought him as he struggled to contain her flailing arms. One fist got him particularly good right in his stomach and his breath flew out, grunting in pain. He finally managed to restrain her arms, and he held on to her tightly, as if his life depended on it. Eventually, the struggles subsided, and her sobs quieted down. 

"Doushite, Rei?"

Those words tore at his very being. It had all been circumstances, and bad timing. Still he couldn't help the guilt that flooded through him, or the emotions that surged with her in his arms. He could not. He could not. He must not. She looked so troubled, and he resisted. He tried so desperately, but it was a losing battle. Her lips beckoned like a siren's call, and he was powerless to its spell. He just wanted to soothe her, and know what it was like to feel those lips beneath his own. With a soft groan, he kissed her softly, feathering little kisses . To his immense surprise, she appeared to calm down at the touch, and he gave himself up to the moment. One stolen moment. Just one. The guilt would remain in his soul forever. And he wondered if the price he'd pay wasn't worth it. 

From the bushes behind, two figures watched silently, rising emotions of surprise, horror, and jealousy mixing powerfully. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the FY or SM characters

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the FY or SM characters. If we did… well, the bishies would be ours!

Notes: Imouto-chan (Usachan) is responsible for this wonderful chapter! Isn't she soooo talented? I get to embarrass her since hey, I'm the one posting it up. *giggles* Remember to tell her what a great job she's doing! ^-^ Ja!

Chapter Three:

He fought to hide his fury but was doing a terrible job at it. If he didn't calm down his companion would figure out why he was furious. He closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated on a scar of his. 'I got this because Rei was a complete baka. Demo...' He let his eyes flicker back to the stolen kiss. 'Should I tell her about this?' He felt duty and personal goals merging and he smirked slightly. 'I will.' He silently got up from his spot and traveled back to his miko.

Rei couldn't help but smile at her reflection. The outfit of a miko was incredible. "Even better then a Princess," she mused. She let one hand touch her mirror image. "Better then a Princess... gomen, Usagi demo I'll never give this up. I won't go back to the way things used to be. I'll stay here, forever."

"Rei-sama?"

Rei turned and smiled, "Hai?"

He resisted the urge to glare at her. He had heard her conversation and the thought of her turning on Usagi like that infuriated him. "I have news."

Rei noticed the solemn look in his eyes and her own hardened, "It's about Usagi isn't it?"

He nodded, "She's with-"

"I know who she's with... I won't let it happen again! She took Mamo-chan away from me. I won't let her take him too." She turned her heated gaze on the person who had told her, "I need some privacy, o-negai."

He nodded, "Hai, Rei-sama." He turned and walked away letting his thoughts wonder. 'Mamo-chan? Why does she sound like she wants to hurt or even kill Usagi?' His fists clenched. 'I shouldn't... I can't... demo if I don't she could hurt Usagi.' He sighed and closed his eyes. 'I'd be the first seishi to turn on their miko...'

**

Usagi pulled away from him tears trailing down her cheeks, "I can't..."

"Nande?"

"Because my destiny is with someone not in this world."

He hid the pain in his eyes well. "I don't care. I just want to be with you now... If just for a moment."

Usagi winced, "I said words like those once..."

"O-negai," he whispered head bowed.

Usagi turned, "I shouldn't..."

"Usagi-sama."

"Don't call me that. Just... just call me Usagi or Usagi-chan."

He blushed, "Demo... I couldn't call you Usagi-chan."

She giggled for a moment before hugging him. "Then just Usagi."

"Hai..."

She smiled and leaned her head against his chest, "Hold me for a moment," she whispered.

His arms encircled her and held her closely as she wept. He was used to her tears and sobs. "Usagi..."

She looked up at him and gently kissed him softly. Before he could deepen the kiss she laid her head against his chest again, "Arigato for being here with me. I don't know what I would do without any of you."

**

Usagi glared at him, "NANDE?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you follow everything she says like lapdogs?"

He chuckled, "You see us all as dogs?"

She turned away her eyes narrowed, "I don't care about any of you. All I care about are my seishi..." her voice trailed off and she hid her sudden tears by turning away completely. "Leave me alone."

"Iie."

"Why not?"

"Because kawaii girls shouldn't cry."

Usagi turned her eyes locked on him. "I'm not kawaii anymore. I'm merely a shell of the person I was before..."

He watched her silently intrigued. He hadn't been lying when he had called her kawaii. He had never felt this strange feeling around anyone except Rei and it wasn't nearly this strong. "You're right. You're not kawaii. You're gorgeous."

Usagi felt her cheeks flame but she battled it. "Nande?"

"What now?"

"Why are you and the others being nice to me? I am the enemy am I not?"

He smirked, "Hai, you are demo you've woven your spell around everyone. No one wants to hurt you. We just want you to cheer Rei up."

Usagi's hand flew even faster then had been expecting. Her eyes were full of pure hate and not a spark of apology for slapping him showed in their depths. "I'll never forgive her. I'll kill her."

He stared at her startled as he rubbed his cheek. That wasn't the reaction he had thought he would receive. "Little girls shouldn't hit so hard..."

"Little?" She asked with a sneer. Her eyes turned a smoldering color, "I'm not little anymore. In fact..." she grabbed a small item out of her pocket and threw it at him. Only quick reactions saved him from getting hit in the forehead. "That proves what kind of person I've been turned into because of her. If you think I'll cheer her up, you're sorely mistaken."

He slowly opened the brooch and stared silently down at the pure black diamond. 'Masaka...' as he held it however he saw a sparkle of silver. 'Nani?'

Usagi bowed her head and fought back the over-whelming tears. "Happy birthday to me," she whispered in a soft sad tone.

**

He watched Usagi and felt a strange surge of emotions flow through him. He pushed the emotions away and pulled her to him. Before she could protest his lips covered hers and he kissed her hungrily. He frowned as he felt her hands against his chest pushing him away. 

"Iie," Usagi protested. She freed herself from his grip and ran away.

He watched her go a puzzled frown on his lips. "Usagi..."

Two forms stepped out of the shadows glaring at him. "You hurt, Usagi."

He scowled at them, "I'd never."

"You did." One interrupted. "I won't forgive you for hurting her."

"Neither will I," sneered the other.

He glared at the two, "I don't care what you think. All that matters is Usagi."

"Hai," both echoed. 

"So why are you standing here? Aren't you supposed to be her protectors?"

Two pairs of eyes glared at him but they did leave. He leaned back against a tree remembering his love's frightened and horrified eyes after the fight. "Gomen, Usagi. I won't hurt you again."

**

He was slammed into the ground by the sheer power of Nakago. "I'll kill you, seishi."

He smiled weakly. He didn't doubt that the general could carry out his threat. "Don't remind me," he coughed, ignoring the blood that flowed.

Nakago scowled at the broken battered body. "You'll die for hurting her."

"I didn't..."

"She was crying."

"I ... never meant to make her do so."

"Your lies won't save you. Prepare to die!"

"Matte! I have something to say."

"Hmm?"

"Arigato."

"… nande?"

He sat up clutching his bleeding body. "For saving her from those animals. Even if you did get there too late..."

Nakago scowled but stepped away. "How do YOU know about that?"

He smiled weakly, "She told me."

"Usagi told you about..."

"Hai."

"Nande?"

"Ask her."

"... iie."

"Did you kill those worthless bastards?"

"Hai."

"Then I have no regrets."

"Why do you care anyways?"

"Usagi didn't deserve anything like that to happen to her. I hope you showed them no mercy."

"I didn't..."

"Time for you to finish me off then, ne?"

Nakago frowned, 'Why did she...' He sighed and turned back to the prisoner. Without any words he took out his sword and brought it down as hard as he could.


	5. 

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the SM or FY characters

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the SM or FY characters.

Notes: Any problems found with this chapter is entirely of my doing. Usa-imouto is innocent!

**

Chapter Four: 

The taste of forbidden fruit had been beyond blew his very mind, and despite the consequences, he could say he didn't regret one moment of it all. He only wished he could've helped Rei avoid the pain that he had caused her. He knew he had to move quickly before either of the two men told her anything, and he recognized that their reasons wouldn't be entirely for Rei's friendship either. That glint in both their eyes were so similar to the one in his own, and he knew what they were about. They, like he, were in love with Usagi, their enemy. But he didn't feel that way about her at all. She was a creature of pain, and she had been betrayed by her supposed best friend. He remembered the cries of her agony, as she lost her innocence once again to the demons of her mind. Faltering outside the door, he hesitated. Was what he was doing right? He was born to this destiny, and it was his duty to protect Rei just like the rest of the seishi. It wasn't what his heart yearned for.

"Come in."

He froze in surprise. Had Rei somehow been tipped off? He cursed the two seishis under his breath as he pushed open the door. The room was lit only by a few candles, and he felt himself tensing slightly. This is your miko. She wouldn't harm you. Her eyes were dark, glittering ominously in the dark, though he couldn't read her expression.

"I've been waiting for you," she called out, voice sultry, filled with promise. 

Too late did he realise it had been a trap as the door slammed shut behind him. 

**

Her eyes widened in surprise as he crushed his powerful arms around her the minute they were alone. With one hand, he cupped the back of her head, burying his face in the luxuriant mass of her hair. She could feel the slight shudders in his body, and as he held her tightly. She winced, the pressure on her ribs becoming unbearable. She must've made a noise, or he must've been attuned to her senses because his grip loosened without warning, though he made no move to let her leave. 

"When I thought I had lost you…" His voice broke off, and held a strange tone to it. If she didn't know any better, she would've thought that he could not have born the pain of losing her. She scoffed inwardly. She knew how she stood with him. They were friends, pure and simple. He was her security. He had saved her from so much. He wouldn't confuse her, just like the others had. She still wanted her revenge, for that endless pain that existed in her soul. It would never end for her, not till the day she made sure that Rei could never be happy. It explained her recent actions, and why she had responded to his kiss at that time, unwillingly, she reminded herself. 

"Daijoubu ka?" 

His voice held none of its usual unemotional overtones, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm… huh? Hai, daijoubu." 

His hand had begun wandering up her back, trailing across it softly, and there was a look of pain on his face. She stared at him in shock, at the feelings he was currently stirring in her. She shivered slightly, and his eyes widened in response. 

"I tried to resist, demo not any more. I can't."

Leaning forward, he captured her lips hungrily, and she could taste the passion. She flinched slightly, and his kiss suddenly changed, as if realising the traumas she had been through. Gentle, butterfly kisses rained across her skin, causing her nerve endings to tingle wondrously. This she had not experienced. There was a tenderness to his touch that caused her to be swept up in the moment. From his lips, she found the hidden part of his soul that he didn't even know existed. She pulled away suddenly, and she saw the hurt in his expressive eyes. 

"I can't do this yet. Not yet…" She whispered before turning away. 

She felt his arms go around her, and she could feel his broken soul begging at her. 

"I'll wait. Forever if needs be."

**

He stopped by her door, hesitant to go in. She had been acting strangely the past little while, since Tamahome's capture, but that was to be expected. He was surprised that she hadn't insisted on running into Kotou to save her beloved. Then again, he hadn't ever believed himself capable of falling in love, but she was so beautiful that she took his breath away. Being around her was like a breath of fresh air, strangely addictive, yet felt so wonderful swimming within his body. She was a fallen angel, one hurting immensely, but as he stared into her eyes, he knew there was more to her grief than what she had let on. It went beyond a simple betrayal. When he looked into her eyes, there was a haunting quality to them that made him want to kill the person who put them there, but then again, he might be forced to confront his own miko in order to do so. He missed her so much. Her laughter was so rare that one precious giggle from her made his world. She alone had that power over him. He never would've believed it possible that there was a woman who was not only physically stunning, there was a depths to her tormented soul that he wanted to heal. He would make her fall in love with him. It was possible. Shaking his head, he fought to clear his mind, and knocked on the door. To his surprise, no answer followed. A sudden panic struck him for some odd reason. Bursting through, a quick glance reassured him that Rei was indeed gone. And that sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach wouldn't go away. He knew there'd be trouble… for Usagi. 

**

"I know Usagi-sama wants you alive, demo you better watch your mouth. There are things I could do to you far worse than death."

A smirk crossed his lips as he faced the general. Something had gone terribly wrong. He had no recollection of the events of the past few days, and he had only regained his awareness when Nakago had tried to put him under a spell. He bowed slightly, arrogance coming through, making the shogun seethe. He knew that upon provocation, Nakago could easily kill him, but he had the Seiryuu no miko protecting him. He was safe for now. As he left the room, he felt like a rat that had somehow escaped the clutches of a snake, and he wasn't sure he meant Nakago either. 

Pacing along the hallways, he knew he was on borrowed time. It wouldn't be long till one of the seishi or the devil herself would come after him. What had she done to him in that room? He remembered entering it, and the smoke that had overwhelmed his senses. He had a vague recollection of strange-sounding incantations before he lost consciousness. That was all he remembered. But while he was in Kotou, he had to take care of something, or someone rather. Walking with determination, he knew the purpose in his heart. He had to let her know, no matter what, despite the consequences. He'd led his life too many times, bowing to the whims of destiny. Not this time. Flinging the doors to her room open, she jumped up, wide-eyed, staring at him as if he were going insane, which he supposed he could be. He'd never felt this out of control before. Closing the door behind him, he stared at her intently, willing all the emotions that were in his heart to show through. 

"We need to talk, Usagi-chan."

**

"Gomen nasai, I should not have done that."

She flushed, and pulled away, feeling chilled from the loss of his arms around her. Rubbing her arms, she faced the beautiful scenery that stood in front of her, a sight she would never see in Juuban, or Tokyo for that matter. The lush forestry, the beautiful blues of the skies… were those ideal conditions only found in a perfect world? One found in a story book? 

"I'm… I'm not sure how I feel about anything at the moment. It changes from time to time. Sometimes, I think I'm okay. Other times, I feel as if the betrayal will consume me, and I just want to end it all. I just want it to stop."

A sound of sympathy came from behind her, though she somehow knew it went beyond that. He truly understood. He knew what it was like to be in her shoes, to live with being stabbed in the back like that. Somebody had hurt him too she realised suddenly. 

"It takes time to forget. At other times, you spend your life hiding behind a mask." He said slowly.

"It hurts. It hurts so much. I can never get away from the nightmares. I live with them each waking moment I have and even in sleep, they're still there. I can still see their faces, and remember their smells. I wanted to die. I really did. And all I wanted was for her to save me. And even when we met up afterwards, I was willing to forget everything, forget the pain I suffered, forget the loss of my innocence. But then…" Her voice broke off, and she clenched her fists in memory. "She lied to me. She told me she came back just for me me, but it was Tamahome she wanted. That was all she ever wanted. She didn't care about me. She had all those men at her beck and call. Like she would even care if I had died. Nakago saved me that day, though a part of me did die that day. He was my lifeline, the one who made sure I had a reason to go on living again. My loyalties lie with him. Don't think for a second that this talk we had would change my mind."

"I wouldn't think of it," he responded, a strange glint in his eyes at her defiant look. 

She couldn't deal. She didn't want to deal with it. Sometimes, it was far easier to bury the pain and surround yourself with revenge than to confront it. 

**

From the clashing of swords, they fought in battle, and the other seishi stood by, watching with something akin to horror. He was no longer the same man he once was, and neither was the man he fought. He knew that his heart had changed along the way, as did his opponent. Should the seishi choose to believe they were fighting over Rei, so be it. Some things were better left unsaid and unsettled. He was strangely honourable that one, and as they battled, he found himself distracted by thoughts of her. Each precious moment that he had managed to steal with her. Like he had anticipated, he hadn't had long before the other had come calling. And it would be only a matter of time before he fell back under her spell once again. He wondered if the others knew of her treachery, and her selfishness. She had harmed the only person he had ever loved, and caused her heartache beyond imaginable. He remembered touching that scar on her wrist, and taking her in his arms. Stolen moments. Fragments of time that he would carry deep in his soul, even as they would be eventually erased. For her, he would fight. For her, he wouldn't give up. It was within that moment that the other man was able to wound him. He froze. Kuso. It could not end this way. Baka. Why did you have to think of her in a moment like this? He stared at the sword that lay embedded within his chest, and felt something within him give. The gasps that sounded from the seishi around him didn't even register. He fell, landing on his back, watching the look of disbelief on his opponent's face. He felt himself getting colder, his life's blood leaving him. His only thoughts were with his love though HER face appeared in his line of vision. Too late. It was too late. She stared at him with HER hypnotizing eyes, and he knew he had lost this round. _Aishiteru… Usagi-chan._

**

She seethed in jealousy, observing the young happy couple together. Their mingled laughter rang throughout the street as he wrapped his arms around the other woman. She couldn't take it. She couldn't watch it anymore, yet she continued to do so, with perverse self-torment. Why? Why was it always about her? What was so special about her that she had to have everything handed to her on a silver platter? 

"I love being with you. It's so good for my soul."

She wanted to barf at his words. At one point, he swore his allegiance to her, but now, he was being swayed by big eyes, and a curvy figure. 

"You make me so happy," the other girl called out, and she longed to go over there and rip both their hearts out.

She had loved them; she had loved them both. And it was like betrayal of the worst kind to see them both together like this. But when he had asked, she had shrugged off nonchalantly, like it didn't matter, like it wasn't killing her inside to see them together. She struggled with her conflicting emotions, hopelessly torn. She wanted to be happy for them, she truly did. But there was a side to her, a darker side that called its siren song loud and clear. _They showed no mercy to you. They hurt you. They deserve it._ _Make them feel what you feel._

"I love you," he said seriously.

She felt her world come to an abrupt halt, thrown off kilter, and sent into the depths of hell. He had finally said it. He had finally destroyed every single girlish hope she'd had about him, and how they could somehow be together despite it all. Smoothing out the envelope she had crushed in her hand, she re-read the front cover. _Ojiisan, take care of it all. Make sure he goes away, and abandons her._ Mr. Ben Hino, Dean of Admissions. Yale. 

**

He felt the confusion all the way to the depths of his soul. This one was trouble indeed. She had managed to somehow destroy the orderliness of his world. All he had ever known was the need for revenge and power, and now, she had changed it all. Each time he saw her, he wanted more. He couldn't explain how things were, but he had to know now. That damned seishi had known about what had happened to her. Why on earth had she told him anything? He frowned, and began pacing in the main hall. His normally icy countenance was filled with agitation now, throwing his men off with the strange sight. He needed to find out. NOW. He wasn't a patient man, and he certainly wasn't used to being kept waiting. She appeared without warning, a golden vision that captured his attention. 

"You wanted to see me?" She uttered softly. 

What had those moronic seishi done to her while she had been gone from him? He cursed himself for not being able to protect her, like he was supposed to. 

"Hai. I just found out something." 

An odd flicker appeared in her eyes, and she stared towards the ground for some reason. Common sense told him that she was keeping secrets from him, as he observed her furtive glances.

"What is it?"

He wasn't a man of tact, and he wasn't about to start now, beguiled by a pair of blue eyes, and tormented soul that rivaled his own. 

"I had an interesting talk with one of the seishi earlier. Why did you tell him?" He asked flatly.

He heard her gasp in shock, her eyes flying towards his face. Twin pools of astonishment stared back at him, and his gaze was unwavering. He wanted to know why she had trusted the seishi enough to tell him the truth. 

"Tell me, Usagi. Tell me."

He had let it slip unwittingly, cursing his loose tongue. For the first time, he had called her Usagi, with no reference to the difference in their stations. He wanted it to be normal, like he had the freedom to pursue what his heart desired. 

"I don't know. I honestly don't. I just felt the need to unburden myself to someone. I was waiting for you to come find me, demo…" Her eyes took on a faraway look. 

"But what?" He demanded, grasping her hand, causing her to look at him in surprise. He struggled against the feelings that ran rampant in his heart, and he knew that what he felt went beyond why she had told the seishi what had happened. 

"What's it to you anyway?" She whispered, trying to get her hand loose. He couldn't get over how the feel of her skin beneath his fingers made him feel. He cursed under his breath at the soldiers that were gawking at him. With a snarl, he ordered them to leave coldly. This was just between him and Usagi. As they made their way out, he gazed at her loveliness and he knew he could no longer hide how he felt. She was too important to let slip past his hands due to the demons of his past. She was all that mattered now. And she had to know. 


End file.
